


Pool Proposal

by ashatasha



Category: Free!
Genre: Like, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mikoshiba Seijuuro is only barely mentioned, he only gets one line, it's a new trend, proposing in a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashatasha/pseuds/ashatasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke proposes, swimming dork style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruritto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/gifts).



"Oi Rin!" Sousuke called. The team had just finished practice, so there were still some guys in the water, including Rin. Sousuke himself was standing near the pool edge. When Rin looked over, a question on those pouty lips, he asked, "Wanna race?"

Immediately Rin grinned.  ”100m butterfly?” he returned, already slipping out of the water to stand on the starting block.  Sousuke smiled back.  

"Ah.  Except, let’s race with the ‘loser has to do one thing that the winner wants’ rule."

A laugh rang out.  ”Again?  This time, I’m gonna win!”

Sousuke waved a minion over to count down even as he took his place.  ”Okay, three… two… one— go!”

.

Well, Rin wasn’t as dramatic as when they were younger.  He didn’t flop over or anything, but Sousuke would swear on his _swimming career_  that the other pouted.  ”Fine,” Rin sighed, a slightly petulant look on his face.  ”Ask me anything.”

Behind the redhead’s back, their assembled teammates exchanged knowing glances and anticipatory expressions.  Mikoshiba caught Sousuke’s eye and gave him a discreet thumbs up.  

"Well," he started in a carefully offhand way, moving to stand beside Rin, "That’s two loses you owe me, so you can’t say no now."  Rin was sitting with his feet in the pool, swinging his long legs back and forth as he looked up to meet Sousuke’s eyes.  There was a sulky expression on his face, but Rin’s lips tilted up slightly.

"Yeah yeah, don’t rub it in."  Rin flicked his hand flippantly, raising those perfect eyebrows in an almost challenging manner.  "Are you going to ask or not?"

Oh Sousuke was going to ask alright.  Without any warning, he gracefully slid into the water in front of Rin, a small smile on Sousuke’s face.  While Rin stared down at him bemusedly, he slipped his hand out of the pool.

"Matsuoka Rin," he said, and those claret eyes he adored so much widened as Rin drank in the sight in front him.  Sousuke’s grin grew, his fingers tightening around the gold ring he had chosen 3 months ago.  "Marry me."

Rin stilled.  His mouth fell open just a little, gaping at Sousuke in pure shock.  ”S-s-sousuke…”  

Sousuke’s smile gentled, and quietly, he said, “I’m serious.  Will you do me this honor?”

Rin’s breath hitched, and tears were already pooling in his eyes.  Suddenly, he leaned forward and jumped into the water, hugging Sousuke tightly and kissing him straight on the lips.  A shaking hand wrapped around Sousuke’s own, and Rin murmured, “Yes.  Yes, of course I’ll marry you!”  His voice rose almost deliriously, and the most  _breathtaking_  smile overtook the swimmer’s lips.  ”Gods, Sousuke, you didn’t need a promise for that!”

Dimly, Sousuke heard whatever team members that were left in the room cheer, but all that filled his mind was Rin— Matsuoka Rin and his wine red hair and beautiful eyes, his amazing personality, and the fact that this perfectly flawed human being loved  _Sousuke_  and agreed to  _marry_  him.

"I love you," he whispered into Rin’s messy crimson hair.  Muscular arms tightened their hold around him, and he could feel Rin smile into his neck.

"I know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post Ruritto made, and wrote while watching Discovery Channel, so it might not be the best. However, I already wrote it, and I am not gonna delete at least an hour’s worth of effort. The ending didn’t really turn out the way I wanted it, but I’m just happy I didn’t stop at Sou’s “Marry me”.
> 
> And Mikoshiba’s totally on the National Swimming team, you cannot take this headcanon away from me.
> 
> You can read it on loner-writer.tumblr.com.


End file.
